Something to do About Getting Drunk
by Killua K
Summary: -ONE SHOT- It was a game of "Truth or Dare". But Aoshi and Misao didn't realize that it was more than what they bargained for. Unwanted confessions. Pathetic lies. Stupendous revelations. And 'twas all because they drank too much wine.


A/n: Hello! I'm back again...Again, I apologize for not updating my other stories. Oh and before you start reading this story, keep in mind that mostly everyone here in this fic is suffering from OOCness. Not that I don't know how to keep my characters in-character. I just really wanted to somewhat shuffle/change their personalities for this plot. Hmm..so this isn't really canon and some may become upset because it's different from the real characters in RK. But I still hope you keep an open mind. Onegai? *puppy eyes* Thanks! And don't forget to leave a review! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own RK and the song 'Can We still Friends?' by Mandy Moore. BTW, this is an A/M one-shot fanfic.

**Something to Do about Getting Drunk**

By: Killua K.

* * *

Two shots of wine...

The game has been running for a long time now. And hell, I don't want to play anymore but they are just so stubborn. They keep on forcing me to play or else I have to drink a bottle of red wine.

**_We can't play this game anymore, but..._**

**_Can we still be friends..?_**

The game is 'Truth or Dare'...It's a child's game, but I feel like quitting it. It makes me sick. The questions they ask me are always about my sad love life. And most of the time, I don't answer them that's why I end up drinking a shot of wine. I'm not used to drinking but then, it's the **rule**...

Kaoru held the empty bottle of beer and spun it. My heart beat faster as I looked at the spinning bottle. I closed my eyes and wished that it would stop spinning or that it wouldn't point to me as soon as it stops. I was very tired of answering their stupid questions, and besides, I was getting awfully drunk.

"Ok, Mr. Sagara...It's your turn," Kaoru spoke happily as she laughed. Everyone was enjoying the game. I was the only one who was so annoyed with it.

Sanosuke breathed in hard then smiled before us. "Truth..." he answered.

"So, minna-san, what's our fateful question for him, eh?" Kaoru asked us. Suddenly, she looked at me and grinned widely.

"You go first, Mi-chan. Sano would love to hear your question, ne?" she chuckled. I knitted my eyebrows then lowered my head. I looked down on the glass of wine I was holding. The crimson liquid smelled temptingly sweet as its aroma filled the air surrounding my nose. But what the heck? I abhorred its horrible taste. I disgusted the way it beguilingly made me crapulous. And yet here I was, pathetically forced to drink it every time I decided to avoid the truth...

For a brief moment, I quietly contemplated. It was very hard for me to think of a question for Sano. I really can't think...

"Hey, why don't I ask the question? Our poor Misao can't rack her brains because she's already drunk..."

I looked up and saw my friends laughing hard. _Why are they...? _Suddenly, my attention was drawn to one particular man who was irritatingly guffawing like there was no tomorrow. His eyes shone brightly in extreme delight. His lips were fully stretched out into a wide smile, something he rarely does. He seemed as if he was the person enjoying the most in this stupid game.

"OK, Aoshi...Go on and free your soul!" Kaoru excitedly screamed as they started laughing again.

I looked down on the glass of wine for the second time and frowned. I was really upset. _I think they're the ones who are drunk!_ I thought angrily. _I can't think? I can't rack my brains? Hell, the reason I can't give Sano a damn question is I'm just totally pissed that I'm actually playing this...this pathetic nonsense! _My fingers trembled as I unconsciously tightened my grip on the glass. If not for the sudden quiet that briefly ruled for a moment, I would've crushed it into shards.

I looked up and saw Aoshi eyeing Sano. He put a glass of wine in front of the victim and stared at him seriously.

"My question is just simple...But if you don't want to answer it, drink the wine," he said seriously.

"All right..." Sano replied. "Now what is it?"

Aoshi glanced at me. I was startled at what he did that I quickly flushed red. It might not have been obvious at all, but honestly, I was deeply infatuated with him.

"Which of these two ladies will you prefer to spend a night with...and why?" Aoshi questioned.

I looked at Kaoru and saw her eyes. She was shocked at what Aoshi asked. And yeah, of course I also was. I knew it was just an ordinary question that any guy could normally ask another guy. But for heaven's sake! We were right in front of them. Didn't even Aoshi think that his absurd question was utterly disrespectful to us? Ughh! He was just disgusting.

To tell you the truth, I've hated Aoshi for a very, very long time now. Aoshi has been playing rough with me ever since. He always thinks I like his tricks or old antics, but really I hate it when he makes fun of me. He makes me look like a stupid girl in front of our friends- a weakling or a perfect idiot who keeps on following him wherever he goes. Sometimes, I want to give him a hard slap and beat him up when he mocks me in front of so many people. But I can't just do that...He might get angry with me- and I don't want that to happen.

Sano looked at me then to Kaoru. I turned away from him. It's like he's undressing me by his own eyes and examining my body if it would suit his taste. Always staring at girls with malicious thoughts, Sano never really became a "close friend" to me. Why? Well, I simply didn't like his cocky playboy attitude, that's all.

"I think it would be..." he tauntingly muttered. "...Kaoru Kamiya."

"Why?" Aoshi asked.

"Well...she's a kind pretty woman. And not only that, damn ain't she got a good body! Hehehe..." he laughed so hard. I looked at Kaoru again and saw her blue eyes. She was about to cry. She didn't want to be played like that.

"Hey...that's enough. Next time, ask more decent questions, please?" I spoke up. Aoshi surprisingly eyed me then raised his right eyebrow.

"OK..." he angrily snapped. He took his eyes off me and all of a sudden seemed so pissed off at what just said.

Then, Sano spun the bottle...

I closed my eyes and prayed that it wouldn't be me.

Fortunately, it pointed to Kenshin. I watched him as he slept soundly. He merely drunk a shot of wine earlier and yet he's now lying like a dead man on the couch.

"Poor man...He can't take it," Kaoru said as she tenderly caressed Kenshin's face. She brushed her fingers on his face then ran them through his hair. For a moment there, I was sure that she was about to kiss him, but Kaoru simply patted his head and glanced back at us, with a beautiful smile plastered on her now-peaceful face.

Kenshin and Kaoru have been a couple for a year now. I was there when they confessed to each other their true feelings.

It was raining heavily that time. I remembered that a day before that, they argued about something, causing their intense fight. But the next day, Kenshin came to Kaoru's apartment, and apologized for the silly mistake he'd done. Kaoru, who attempted to protect her pride, didn't let him in, so he was forced to stay under the torrential rain. Suddenly, after sometime, Kenshin started screaming at the top of his lungs that he loved Kaoru so much and that he couldn't live without her. He even shouted that he was sorry about what happened the day before that.

It was the sweetest thing I've ever witnessed in my whole life.

"Oi, Mi-chan...It's your turn."

I woke up from my daydreaming and was startled when Sano called me. "Nani..?" I asked. He pointed down to a familiar shiny thing near me. _Holy shoot of a banana!_ I instantly cursed in my mind. The mouth of the wine bottle gaped at me, interestingly wide enough that it appeared as though the bottle was laughing sarcastically - at me. I quickly looked back at Sano and mumbled in complaint.

"But why me?" I reacted.

"Kenshin is sleeping, so I spun the bottle again...Sorry," he said as he chuckled. He placed a glass of wine in front of me. I gulped the lump inside my throat and felt more nervous than ever. '_I don't want to drink again..._' I thought nervously.

"So...truth or dare?" he asked the dreaded question.

I looked down on the wine and gulped another lump inside my throat.

"Dare..." I replied as I looked at him again.

"OK..." he said. "Aoshi, tell her to do something."

"WHY HIM FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE?" I cried violently.

"Relax, Mi-chan...He'll take it easy on you," Sano said as he chuckled.

I frowned disgustingly before them. I didn't want Aoshi to concoct that dare.

Straightening my back as I sat properly, I eyed Aoshi angrily.

Then he scornfully glared at me too...

"Kiss the man you like the most here in our group..." he said.

_Ehhhh?_

My eyes widened in shock when I heard his dare. It was a bomb, alright. And I was completely caught off guard when he dropped it on me. Now he's definitely passed the borderline. From that moment, I knew I had to put down the flag of truce. _How could I just kiss a man that is also my friend? He's totally crazy._ He devised that tricky dare, assuming I was incapable of doing it. What he really wanted was for me to drink the most number of shots.

Suddenly, I stood up and eyed him even more.

"A smack or..." I confidently said. But really, I was trembling with fear. "...more than that?"

"Ooohhhh...Misao Makimachi will really do it, right? What a surprise! I didn't expect that you will still go on with my dare," Aoshi sarcastically said as he howled at me. I was really mad at him...

No.

It wasn't anger that burned inside my soul at that moment.

Rancor. Acrimony. Abhorrence. Repugnance.

These extreme emotions overpowered the dying spark of admiration that I still felt for him.

"Well, you're wrong about that...I'm not as coward as you think, baka!" I shouted at him.

"That's what you say..." Aoshi said. "But don't ever get near to me, beast."

I planted my hands on my hips and eyed him furiously. "And who told you that it's you I'm going to kiss? You're not even my type."

"Well, if you kiss Sano, Megumi will hate you although she's not here. And that's because I'll tell everybody and she'll know. If you kiss Kenshin while he's sleeping, Kaoru will slap you hard. If YOU kiss ME, I'll tell everyone that you really crave for me...So what now? Trembling with fear?" he explained. "Think again..."

I wanted to cry but I can't. He was really right. I had no other choice but him. But I don't want to kiss a man whom I hate so much. He thinks I like him so much that I'll do everything for him. Well, he's wrong!

I looked down on the glass of wine on the table. _'I don't want to drink anymore. I have to prove to him that I can do whatever they tell me...But who will I kiss?'_ I thought hard.

**_Things just can't go on like before, but..._**

**_Can we still be friends..?_**

I looked up and took a deep breath. I have to relax and think deeply. Then I started walking.

"Sano, wanna bet? She'll kiss me- that's a hundred bucks. If she doesn't kiss me, I'll give you that money," Aoshi proudly spoke.

I was really annoyed at what he did. Now there was enough reason I shouldn't kiss him. I don't want him to win in their bet.

Sano agreed at the deal. Then they eagerly turned their attention to me as I went closer to them.

"C'mon, baby...I'm ready!" Aoshi cried. I walked towards the two guys then stopped before Aoshi. He immediately stood up and held my shoulders.

He went closer to me and whispered something on my ear.

"Hey, Misao..." he spoke. "I just realized that you look so damn beautiful tonight."

My eyes widened in shock when he said that. I was really surprised when he said those words.

"I just wish it wasn't you who spoke those words..." I told him sadly.

He pulled me closer to his body. I wanted to go away from him but...

He was right. I like him and that's what I really wanted.

But...it was wrong.

I pushed him away from me then rushed to Sanosuke. I quickly went to him and brushed my lips on his. Suddenly, tears fell from my eyes.

I don't care if Megumi gets mad at me. I don't care if everyone will hate me for what I've done. I have no choice.

I went back to my seat immediately and lowered my head. I tried to stop myself from crying. Then Kaoru went closer to me and patted my back.

"It's all right, Mi-chan...I know you have no choice. Stop crying, okay?" she comforted me. I embraced her tightly and cried harder.

"Turn the bottle," a voice spoke. I wiped my tears and removed my arms around Kaoru's neck. I looked up and saw Aoshi. He became serious that time. I thought he would make fun of me after that.

I held the bottle and spun it.

I wept again.

The bottle stopped and pointed to him. I looked at him and wiped my tears.

"Truth..." he instantly said. I noticed that he was not that garrulous anymore. I wonder why.

Sanosuke smiled evilly and whispered something on Kaoru's ear. Suddenly, Kaoru laughed loudly.

"OK...I'll ask you the question, Ojii-chan," she said. She placed the glass of wine in front of him and chuckled softly.

"Now what?" he said.

"We all know that we have been friends for so long. And that we are grown- ups already," that was her introduction. She glanced at me. I knew the question was involved with me. "I fell in love with Kenshin and Sano seems quite happy being Megumi's suitor..."

"And so..?" he interrupted.

"Well, what do you really feel for Misao-chan? Is she just your friend that you keep on teasing and mocking sometimes? Or she's even more than that, eh?" she asked him.

I lowered my head and closed my eyes. I didn't want to hear his answer. I know he would tell us that I'm just his friend but he would not be contented with that short answer. He'll make it longer by justifying it. And his way of justifying his answer about me is by mocking my personality...

"Tell us the truth, Aoshi," Sano said.

"Well, you all know how I treat her. She's just a friend to me," he answered.

"I'm NOT YOUR FRIEND..." I suddenly said. My tone of voice rose higher and they were surprised at what I said.

"I don't even know if you're still the same old man that became my friend before...You've changed," I said. My head was lowered. Tears sprang from my eyes and rolled down on my cheeks. "Or were you really just like that? It's really wrong to be YOUR friend..."

"What're you trying to say?" he asked me.

"You don't know what I'm trying to say?" I said as I looked at him. Tears were falling from my eyes. "What I'm saying is that I've had enough of you...You've crossed the line. I can't take it anymore..."

"Hey, hey...Are we having a fight here?" Sano mediated between us.

"We're always having a fight," I reasoned out.

"And that's because you're stupid," Aoshi said.

"I'm stupid..? You're the one who's stupid here!" I yelled.

"Guys, guys...Relax. This is just a game. Don't take it so seriously. We're here to have fun," Kaoru explained.

"He always ruins my fun," I said.

"Shut up!" he shouted at me.

"You shut up..." I told him angrily. Then, I stood up and looked at them. "That's it. I quit this stupid game!"

"You're coward!" he yelled.

"Shut up, you moron!" I shouted back.

I went to the bar and ordered a bottle of red wine. Then I went back to the table and placed it before them.

"I'll drink this whole bottle as what we have talked about," I said. I removed the cork and put the mouth of the bottle inside my mouth. I lifted it and gulped the wine.

"Misao, you don't have to do it. We were just joking earlier..." Kaoru told me.

"No, let her finish that drink. That's what she wants. She's stupid," Aoshi sarcastically spoke. I turned my eyes off them and continued drinking.

"We can't let you quit, Misao...There will only be the three of us left," Sano explained.

I removed the bottle from my mouth and felt dizzy. My eyes were blinking that time. I knew I can't drink the whole bottle but I have to try to finish it to prove something. I looked at the bottle and noticed that it wasn't even reduced. I realized that I just took a sip.

"Well...OK, I'm b-back..." I said as I dropped my head on the table. I didn't know what I was saying. I was confused that time. My head ached badly and I wanted to go to sleep.

**_We had something to learn..._**

**_Now it's time for the wheel to turn..._**

After sometime, the game continued and it ran more smoothly than earlier. I was just taking a nap the whole time since the bottle wasn't turning to my direction.

Suddenly, Kaoru woke me up. I lifted my head and saw the bottle pointing to me. I laughed at that. Then, I drank a glass of wine and looked at them.

"Truth..." I said as I scratched my head.

"Do you hate Aoshi so much..?" Sano asked me. I leaned my head on the upholstered chair and felt much better.

"Well...not really..." I answered. I looked at the ceiling and saw a blurred sight. I was dizzy that time. I didn't know what I was saying or doing. I just said the words that were right in my head. I didn't have to think anymore. "But then...I-I...h-hate him shhhoo mmmuccchh..."

"Uh, Misao..? Please answer properly. We can't understand what you're saying," Kaoru pleaded. I looked at them and just saw a blur.

"Well...OK," I said. "I-I h-hate Aoshi shhoo muucch! I-I w-want him t-to d-die...! He hasshh hurt mee b-badly...And that'sshh enough!"

I dropped myself on the table again and drank a glass of wine. Then I slept through the whole night.

**_Things are said one by one..._**

**_Before you know it's all gone..._**

When I woke up, I saw them still playing. I was a bit fine that time but my head still ached so much. I sat up properly and looked at them.

The bottled was pointed to Aoshi. They were laughing so hard.

"Who is the girl you always dream of making love with?" Kaoru asked as they laughed.

"Misao, of course!" Sano shouted loudly. They continued laughing as they looked at Aoshi.

Aoshi just lowered his head and thought deeply. Then, he reached the glass of wine and drank it with one straight gulp.

"Why didn't you answer the question?" Sano asked.

"Well, I can't. In the first place, it's not Misao, okay? It's just that I can't tell you. I'm sorry," he said seriously.

Then he spun the bottle.

It pointed to my direction.

I looked at him and just stared at his green eyes. 'Where is the man I've fallen in love with?' I thought sadly. I tried to search for him within his eyes but I think he disappeared.

"Truth or dare?" he asked me.

I lowered my head. "Truth..." I replied.

**_Let's admit we made a mistake, but..._**

**_Can we still be friends..?_**

I looked at Kaoru and Sano. They have fallen asleep. They have drunk too much wine too.

And Aoshi and I were the only people left standing.

"Do you..." he said. "Do you l-love me?"

**_Heartbreak's never easy to take, but..._**

**_Can we still be friends..?_**

I was shocked at what he asked me.

But before he even spoke another word, I got the glass of wine and filled it to the rim. I held it to my mouth and drank it all.

"Why didn't you answer me?" he asked.

"Why would I? In the first place, why would I let you know..?" I said. My head ached again.

I spun the bottle. It pointed to Kaoru, but she was sleeping. I spun it again and it pointed to me.

"Truth..." I told him.

"What if I told you I love you? Would you love me, too?" he asked.

I got another glass and drank it up. I was getting dizzy again.

**_It's a strange sad affair..._**

**_Sometimes it seems like we just don't care..._**

I spun the bottle and it pointed to him. I looked at him. My sight was getting blurred again.

"Truth..." he spoke.

"Why are you doing this to me..?" I finally asked him. Tears fell from my eyes as I looked at him. "I-I mean...why are you hurting me like this? Why do you like to make fun of me? To make me look so stupid in front of so many people..?"

He didn't answer for a while. Then, he looked at me and smiled sadly.

"I don't know..." he replied.

He spun the bottle.

It pointed to me again.

"Truth..." I said.

"Is there an instance that you fell in love with me..?" he asked.

"You know, why do you keep on asking questions about whether I love you or not? Please ask me another question," I said.

"I need to know the truth..."

"But it is the truth, Aoshi..." I said as I wept. "I don't want you to ask me things involving you, okay?"

"But, I have to...I have to know what you feel for me..."

**_Don't waste time feeling hurt..._**

**_We've been through hell together..._**

I got another glass of wine and drank it up.

"See..? I don't want to answer those kinds of questions," I said angrily.

I spun the bottle and it pointed to Sano. He was sleeping so I spun it again. It pointed to Kaoru. Then, to Kenshin...Then, I spun it again and it pointed back to Kaoru...

Suddenly, I stood up and looked at Aoshi.

"Just answer me one question and I'm out here!" I yelled. "Have you ever thought that I could fall in love with you even if you're hurting me so much? Have you ever even realized that I'm goddamned in love with you?"

**_Can we still be friends..?_**

**_Can we still get together sometime..?_**

He looked up at me.

"Iiye..." he replied.

"That's it...Then you know now, mister," I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"I'm in love with you...That's the only reason why I can take all the banters, mockeries and jokes you've been playing on me. But now...I just realized that I can't take it anymore. I feel like I don't love you...I don't know where the man I've fallen in love with before went. He's gone within you. I was trying to find him in you earlier but..."

I took a deep breath. Then, I fell back on my seat. "But...I can't see him anymore."

**_We awoke from our dream..._**

**_Things are not always what they seem..._**

I took another glass of wine and drank it up. Then I filled it again and drank another one.

Suddenly, my head ached so much and I just felt nausea pounding my head so much.

I closed my eyes and cried again. I didn't know what I was exactly saying that moment. But I was sure it's about Aoshi.

**_Memories linger on..._**

**_It's like a sweet sad old song..._**

"Well..." he spoke. I was listening to him although my eyes were closed. "Have you ever even realized too, that the man you hated and cursed the most could somehow fall in love with you?"

"No...I didn't," I replied softly. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me. He was handsome. And I just loved the way he stares at him.

"Well...you do now," he said sweetly. Suddenly, he encircled his muscular arms around my slim waist and pulled me up from my seat. He held me tightly and placed his head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry if I have been so cruel to you. It's just that, I couldn't admit to myself that I was already loving you...I thought I could hide it easily but no...I can't," he whispered softly to my ear.

**_Let's admit we made a mistake, but..._**

**_Can we still be friends..?_**

I continued crying. I held him tightly and clung to him for a long time. I don't want him to leave me. The man that I have fallen in love with has come back and I don't want him to go away again.

"Mi-chan!"

"Misao-kun!"

"Idiot! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and rubbed them. Suddenly, I saw them all staring at me.

It was morning and I have just realized it sooner. "Have you slept well?" Kaoru asked her.

"Y-yeah..." I replied as I sat up. Suddenly, my head ached so much and I was feeling quite dizzy.

"You drank too much wine last night...As in 'too much'..." Sanosuke told me. "You were sleeping soundly too."

"She even snored!"

I looked at Aoshi and saw him laughing again. Sano and Kaoru laughed too.

"I didn't hear her," Kaoru said.

"Well, I was the one who heard her! She snored so loudly," Aoshi teased me as he looked at me.

I held my head and felt it aching so much.

"Stop it...I don't want to have fun with you right now," I said as I stood up.

"Well, I thought you do," Aoshi said sarcastically. "You were dreaming last night. And I think it's about me. You were calling my name and besides I heard something from your mouth!"

I quickly looked at him and eyed him angrily. 'So that was just my dream? I thought it was true...Besides, he even held me and it seemed so real! How could it be like that?' I thought.

"You said: 'Oh, Aoshi! I love you too! I can't live without you beside me!' You looked totally funny that time...We were all laughing when we saw you," Aoshi said.

I was badly hurt by his words. It's as if he didn't care if I felt so mad at him.

**_Heartbreak's never easy to take, but..._**

**_Can we still be friends..?_**

Then I walked out...I was really angry with him. He shouldn't have broadcasted what I dreamt last night to everyone! He's so cruel to me...

I guess he'll never learn to love me...

**_It's a strange sad affair..._**

**_Sometimes, it seems like we just don't care..._**

"Misao-chan!"

I turned back and saw him running towards me.

"What?" I cried. "You've made me look like a fool there, do you know that?"

He went closer to me.

"You shouldn't have woken me up. You should've let me slept through the rest of the day instead of letting me hear your painful words," I cried. "Well, at least you know now...that I love you. But I guess, this...this stupid feeling would soon fade away since I don't like the Aoshi here in reality. I just wish I could forever dream about that other man, than see you here and tolerate all your pathetic jokes and antics!"

Without any warning, he finally pulled me to his broad chest and embraced me tightly. His muscular arms enveloped around my waist and secured me in an awkward position that I never thought I would experience with him. 'twas really him, all right. And I could merely cling onto his shirt and linger in his body warmth for a while.

"Hey, miss..." he whispered. "I was just joking."

**_Don't waste time feeling hurt..._**

**_We've been through hell together..._**

Ironically, I tried to push him away from me.

I struggled to escape from the extreme euphoria I was already feeling. I desired to break free from the arms that I for so long wanted to touch my skin.

"Let me go," I said. "I don't want you to do this, okay?"

"I'm sorry..." he whispered again. "You know, you look so damn beautiful today."

"I DON'T CARE! Just let me go, okay?" I said as I held his arms and tried to remove them around my waist. Tears finally rolled down on my warm cheeks, confusion surprisingly tormenting me at that very moment.

"Stop..." I said as I cried. "I've had enough..." I didn't want to hear the truth. I didn't even know if I should listen to any word that would come out from his mouth.

He still held me in his embrace, not wanting to let go. "You didn't dream of that...It was all true. We just played a joke on you. I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I thought you wouldn't be hurt. I promise I won't do it again. Just please don't leave me. I can't lose you now..."

Finally, I surrendered to Aoshi-sama.

And then, wailing like a little girl, I lifted my heavy arms and wrapped them around his body, hugging him more tightly than ever.

_It is the truth, all along..._

OWARI


End file.
